Claudia, Something You Want to Say?
by that-chick-with-purple-hair
Summary: Artie gets the wrong idea. Hilarity will ensue.


Claudia, Something You Want to Say?

Summary: Artie eves drops and comes to the wrong conclusion. Hilarity will ensue. Rated T.

Claudia was sitting at her desk in the warehouse, her phone glued to her ear. She was trying to get some closure from Todd, to find out why he broke up with her. So far he had given her nil, being very vague no doubt to spare her feelings. But Claudia wouldn't quit, she had to know if it was her fault or something about her, but his evasive remarks just infuriated her. Thankfully Artie hadn't arrived yet, he'd been busy else where so he didn't know she woke up and hour late and hadn't done any work yet.

" Todd I just don't understand was it something I did? Cause if so I need to know." Claudia was going to pull her hair out if he didn't give her some answers, and then she was going to pull his hair out. " So you're saying I had nothing to do with it?" Claudia was so confused, first he tells her nothing then he says he doesn't want to hurt her feelings then he says it's not you its me.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The mixed signals were killing her. Claudia was too caught up in her call to hear Artie come in.

Artie heard some yelling as he came into his office; apparently Claudia was upset with whoever was on the other line. He didn't think she knew he was there so he just went to his desk and started working; feeling now wasn't the time to reprimand her for slacking.

" No, don't give me that. Just give me a clear answer!" Claudia said icily into the phone.

" Look just tell me. Man up and stop dancing around this!" Her volume was rising. Artie shot a worried look at her back before trying to get back to work. Claudia sighed as Todd asked her if she could hold while he took care of something.

"No, I'm late and I don't want anyone to know. We could settle this now if you would jus-" Claudia stopped as whoever she was talking to interrupted her.

"No, if you're not going to own up to it then fine." Claudia hung up violently, slamming her phone down on the desk. She crossed her arms and stared into space, thoughtful, totally oblivious to her boss's horrified face staring at her back. Artie couldn't believe what he'd heard, Claudia was pregnant and she didn't want any of them to know. Who was the father? Was it that Todd kid? He'd kill him. Turning around Claudia jumped as she saw Artie staring at her with a weird look on his face.

"Dude, make some noise when you enter a room for a change!" She said annoyed then froze and looked at him worriedly.

"How long have you been there?" She asked timidly, she didn't want more boring punishment tasks for sleeping so late.

"Long enough." It took him a while to find his voice.

"Um well, back to work then." She said quickly spinning back to her desk waiting for Artie to start giving her more work. But he never did, and that was fine with her. Not wanting to push her luck, Claudia worked silently not even looking at Artie. After a solid hour of work Claudia chanced a glance over her shoulder. There was Artie just as she left him, looking like he saw McPherson's ghost.

"Artie? You okay?" She asked genuinely worried about him.

"You, you said you're, I mean… when did… you were…" Artie whispered eyes wide.

"Late. Yes." Claudia finished for him not caring about getting in trouble any more and just wanting Artie to act more Artieish. As soon as she said it Artie's color drained away, and he fainted.

"Artie! Dude! Oh man, come on wake up!" Claudia pleaded leaning over Artie gently slapping his face. His eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked at a very confused and worried Claudia.

"What happen-" Claudia was cut off as Artie threw his arms around her and cradled her against his chest.

"Claudia, it's okay." He said, his throat feeling tight.

"Um, cool." Claudia said uncertainly.

"You're being so brave. I'm proud of you." He stroked her hair softly as he spoke.

"Yeah, thanks, but really it's no big deal." Claudia affirmed thinking he was talking about dealing with her first break up.

"No big deal! Claudia it's not like how it is in the movies, it's much more serious in real life." He said grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back to better see her face.

"I know Artie, and I'm dealing with it on my own, you don't have to worry."

"On your own! No your not!" He gasped taken aback at her casual tone. "Is that Todd boy giving you trouble?" He had a harsh tone.

"Well, a little. As much as can be expected from a teenage boy, you know they never want to talk." Claudia said giving him a curious glance.

"You mean he wouldn't even talk to you!" Artie yelled jumping to his feet and heading for the warehouse shelves.

"Artie what are you doing?" Claudia shouted trying to keep up with him.

"I'm gonna have a little chat with Todd." He said through gritted teeth, as he pulled on his purple gloves. He charged to the row he wanted and snatched a curious little artifact. It was a hypnotizing necklace; all he had to do was get Todd to look at the little jewel eye that hung from the chain. He turned to leave and was blocked by Claudia who starred at him determined.

"Artie I can't let hypnotize my ex boyfriend!"

"But Claudia he needs to… did you say ex?" His tone was deadly. Claudia just nodded meekly.

"He dumped you? And in your condition?" Artie's eyes were blazing; Claudia could see a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Yes he dumped me! He had every right to! And what condition?" Claudia yelled back tired of not knowing what was going on. Artie threw the necklace back on the shelf and out maneuvered Claudia looking for his tesla.

"Can't believe I pushed that slime on you. That creep leaving a girl while she's pregnant." Artie muttered darkly to him self.

"Pregnant?" Claudia stopped dead. Artie stopped too, and saw the look of utter disbelief on Claudia's face.

"Yes, you said you were… you know, late." Artie's ire had died down a little.

"Yeah I was. For work!" Claudia said in a duh kind of tone.

"But you, you said… I thought Todd had…" Artie sputtered in a small voice.

"Ew! Artie! How could you think I'd let that happen? Genius, remember?" Her face was red she was so embarrassed. Artie thought she and Todd had, and thought she was, oh man!

"I…" Artie replied lamely his face equally red.

"Hey Artie?" Claudia asked much more calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Were you really gonna hypnotize my ex boyfriend for me?" She asked sounding incredulous.

"Well, yes." Among other things, he thought, remembering his tesla.

"Thanks." She said giving him a sheepish grin.

"Any time." Artie smiled clearly feeling relieved.

THE END

Please give me your opinions! Review away!


End file.
